Tommy (English version)
by ThisRebelHeart
Summary: Welcome to the world of Tommy Moxley, the son of Teemo and Tristana, in this story we will enter to his life, from childhood to adulthood where he will live an event that will change his life forever. "Always remember that you are absolutely unique, just like everyone else." Tommy waking up after a hangover in someone's bed. (Ilustration by Christy) -MY 1ST ENGLISH STORY EVER!-
1. It's Tommy time!

**Well... I'm chilean and for that I'm not very good with english... but well... here it goes!**

 **Chapter One: "It's Tommy time!"**

-Mom, Dad, I'm going to play a while in the woods.- Young Tommy was ready to play in the woods near his house.

-Don't be too late, Tommy," Tristana said as she stared at the pot she was cooking.

.Okay, Mommy.- And without saying more, he went outside.

Towards a good day outside, there was sunshine and the air kept a warm climate, perfect to go for a walk. Although the thing that Tommy liked the most in the world was to go play in the woods, where he could unleash his imagination, his parents had not thought about sending him to a school yet, the kid had barely turned five, and they thought about sending him to an school when he turned six or seven.

Tommy entered in the great forest and began to play to be an scout, just like his father Teemo. He took a rod that was in the ground and began to imitate his father. -Hut, two, three, four, um ... Captain Tommy on duty!- And then began to imitate his mother using his hand as an imaginary pistol. _-I bravely volunteer to charge in recklessly!-_ But the boy stopped when he heard a noise among the trees. Using some of the advice he learned from his father, the yordle cautiously approached where that mysterious noise was heard, but when he looked out he felt a lightning strike him and knocked him right to the ground.

 **One very boring minute later...**

After a few moments, Tommy regained consciousness and began to murmur. -When I find the idiot who attacked me, I swear I will beat the hell...-

-Excuse me, are you okay?- Said a sweet voice. Tommy got up to get a better view and found himself face to face with a yordle girl who was about his age. She had a purple fur which was quite similar to her mother's and her eyes were of a color that seemed to be a combination of green and yellow. Tommy stared at her for a moment until he broke the silence.

-Eh... I... yes. I'm okay, I think I got hit by something in the head.- Tommy rubbed his head carefully.

-Oh yeah, it was me, I'm really sorry, I was practicing my magic and I think I lost control...- The yordle girl lamented.

-You can do magic?! Wow, that's cool!- Tommy looked at her in confusion and then smiled.

-Well, yeah... I inherited it from my parents. I mean... they and my uncle taught me...- And the girl blushed and looked at the ground.

-Hey, that's awesome. Can you show me a trick or something?- Tommy was thrilled thinking about that.

-Okay, look at this...- And she approached to a flower, raised her hands and said: -Enornibus!- And the flower became a giant flower!

-Holy sh... I mean... Wow!- Tommy was very impressed with the magic spell of the yordle girl.

-I know, even though my mom tells me to use it carefully and my dad tells me that when I grow up he'll teach me how to make more powerful spells or something, by the way, what's your name?- The girl finished her speak and looked at Tommy.

Tommy answered quickly. -My name is Tommy. What about you?-

-I'm Lyla. Pleased to meet you.- And she smiled at him.

Tommy laughed. -I have the same opinion Lyla.-

-That makes us friends, right?- The girl asked and Tommy looked deep in though.

-I guess...- The yordle kid replied and then looked at her, wanting to say something: -Hey, I also know a trick, although I don't have too much practice. You wanna see it?-

-Alright...- Lyla said excitedly.

Tommy said. -Close your eyes...-

Lyla closed her eyes and stayed like that for a moment until Tommy speaked again. -Ready, open them now!- The girl opened her eyes and was surprised to see that Tommy had disappeared.

-Tommy, where did you go?- She said.

-I'm here.- And he appeared at her side.

Lyla was frightened. -How did you do that?-

Tommy looked at her with an arrogant smile on his face. -Let's say my father taught me, although I did have to practice a lot to learn...-

After that Lyla laughed. -I remember that my mother told me that you will see more with your eyes closed.-

-Wow, that is... extravagant.- Tommy said, scratching his neck.

Lyla looked confused at Tommy. -What does extravagant mean?-

-I think it means being very original or something...- The yordle kid patted his forehead to think better.

 **A few minutes later...**

The new friends stayed for a while playing little races, hide and seek and occasionally using Lila's magic to enlarge things, until Tommy remebered it was late, so he looked at his new friend: -Sorry Lyla, I have to go, my parents told me that I didn't have to stay playing until very late...-

Lyla looked at him a bit disillusioned with her ears droped and said. -It's ok... I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

-Of course, we'll be in touch... somehow...- Tommy hesitated a couple of times and then the kid headed toward his house, as he ran he screamed. -Goodbye Lyla!-

-Bye!- She replied smiling. The girl stayed for a while looking at the landscape and then she went another way, probably to where her house was.

 **Tommy's POV**

Tommy arrived at his house and entered, his father Teemo saw him and talked to him. -Where were you Tommy?-

-Oh... you know dad, playing a bit in the forest and... I also met a girl...- And that seemed to interest his mother.

-Did you meet a girl in the woods Tommy?- His mother asked smiling at him.

-Yeah, her name is Lyla and she knows how to do magic and also she it's very funny.- Tommy smiled as he named some features of his new friend.

-Looks like she really liked you, Tommy.- Tristana said and that made her son's cheeks flush slightly while she laughed a little.

 **Lyla's POV**

Lyla came to her house, which was somewhere far away from the forest and the field, she came in and said. -Mom, Dad, I'm here!-

Her smiling mother appeared and said. -Hello my little girl, how did it go in the forest?-

-Well, practice some spells and I met a kid...-

-Did you meet a child?!- His mother was very excited to hear that.

-Yeah, his name is Tommy and he's very nice and funny to talk to...-

-Did you hear that Veigar? Our little girl met a boy!- Lulu screamed very excited.

-Mom!- Lila blushed and screamed as her father made an appearance.

-Oh come on Lulu, give the girl some space...- Veigar was a bit annoyed (like always).

-Aw Veigar, you know I'm just kidding.- Lulu hugged her daughter.

-By the way Mom, how's Uncle Pix?- Lila said after she was released from her mother's embrace.

-Pix is taking a nap, that happens to him for eat too much fruits...- And when Lulu said this, everyone laughed, including Veigar ...

 **"Ah... the childhood! It's like... eh... ¿How can I explain this in a easy way to you reader? I know! Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies. Nobody that matters, that's it!**

 **~Tommy**


	2. The doubts of a child

**Chapter II "The doubts of a child"**

Tommy may have been small and quite smart for his age, although his circle of friends was quite small, in fact it was only reduced to Lyla and Phil, who was the son of Rumble and Poppy, and when Tommy introduced him to Lyla, the three became a close group of friends. They enjoyed playing among them in the forest, having a good time and enjoying childhood, but time passed and with that came the always complicated "school life".

 **Two years later…**

Tommy, Phil and Lyla had entered school and were at recess right now. Frankly, Tommy did well in school, his favorite subjects were reading and sports, while Phil preferred mathematics and chemistry, and Lyla… well… let's say that she preferred the visual arts.

However, Tommy had moved away from his friends and had gone to the room where the psychologist who helped the children settled their personal and mental doubts. When he reached the door, he gave a few blows and in a few seconds the door opened.

The psychologist opened the door and looked at Tommy. -Oh, hi Tommy ¿what's up?-

-Hi, doc, can I come in? I need to clarify some doubts that I have and I believe that only you can help me.- Tommy was looking at the ground and entered without waiting for an answer.

The adult just watched as the little yordle came in and sat down quickly on the couch with one hand over the other. Sighing, the psychologist pulled up a chair and sat down next to the boy. -Well, tell me what happens to you Tommy.-

-Eh ... see doc, I don't have any troubles. The troubles are… with my parents.- Tommy didn't look at him.

-What about your parents?- He began jotting down the answers in a notebook.  
Tommy sighed and hesitated a little, but he answered.

-Well ... I ... I think they're fighting between them.-

The psychologist looked at him in surprise. -Wait, are you telling me that you think your parents are fighting?-

The boy looked at him and nodded.

-And ... have you ever see them fight?-

Tommy nodded again.

-Could you tell me what happened?-

-Yeah, it's just ... well, it's kind of complicated to explain- Tommy waved his hands as he was trying to explain something and sighed. -Uff ... well, let's see what Morgan Freeman would say ... Oh yes! I remember now...-

 **Flashback in Tommy's P.O.V**

 _One day my mom told me a story to fall asleep, however I woke up a few minutes later and was a little thirsty so I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. However when I came back I realized that the door of my parents' room was closed, so I looked through the knob and then there they were. My mom and dad were fighting! Can you believe it? They were without any clothes, completely naked and making some very strange movements. Eh… then, both my mom and my dad began to scream very loud, especially my mom._

 **End of the flashback**

Tommy looked back at the psychologist, who was wide-eyed for everything he had heard. -And ... you wanna know something doc? I think my mom liked being beaten, because she talked like this.- Tommy cleared his throat and tried his best to make a female voice. -Yes! Yes! Faster! Faster! Oh!- But in that moment, the psychologist put his hand on his mouth, which made him remain silent.

-Eh… Tommy? Why do not we talk about that later? The recess will end soon and you should be ready to go to class.-

-Sure doc, thanks for everything.- Tommy jumped off the couch and left the room.

The psychologist sighed. -Ugh... I think that child grows up very fast...-

As he walked down the hallway, Tommy was carrying a hand on his small chin. _\- Why my mom and dad like to fight so much? I can't understand, they always told me that fighting is wrong...-_ But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw his friend Lyla surrounded by other yordles, apparently she was a victim of bullying by others because of their appearance and her innocent attitude…

But that was going to end... for good the good way or the bad way...

-Hey!- Tommy approached the group and stepped in front of Lyla. -Leave her alone.-

-Stay in your affairs jackass!- Replied one who was apparently the leader of the bullies.

-I said... leave her alone...- Tommy did not hesitate and stood firm defending his friend.

-But who this guy think he is?- The bully looked at his group, opening his arms mockingly, but when he turned around, he noticed that Tommy was facing him with a frown.

-Someone who doesn't like bullies... so you better stop your bullshit or you will have to find a new set of teeth.- Tommy raised his fist threateningly and the other stepped back seeking shelter among his friends.

-Get him guys!- The infamous leader ordered the group to attack the little yordle, but no one obeyed him. -Guys?-

All his cronies were frightened and one came close and whispered to his ear. -I would not mess with him boss. He is the son of Teemo and Tristana...-

The bully looked at Tommy with his eyes wide open in surprise. He could see it ... he saw the same fervor as his legendary parents in that boy's eyes. He knew he would not back down and looked at his group of friends.

-Let's go guys, let's not waste our time.- And without saying anything more the group left out cowardly.

Tommy looked at Lila. -Are you ok Lyla?-

She hugged him instantly. -Yes ... thank you so much Tommy.- Lyla struggled to hold back her tears.

-It was nothing, Lyla. You know that is what friends are for, to take care of each other.- He returned the embrace with pleasure and when they separated Phil had left the bathroom.

-Hey guys, did I miss something?-

"Not much Phil. Just a little friendly group therapy…- Everyone laughed at Tommy's comment and prepared to go back to class.


End file.
